The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein relate generally to the detection of coupling efficiency of a light beam directed into an optical fiber.
Ophthalmic endo-illumination probes are used to provide illumination in ophthalmic surgeries. In particular, an ophthalmic endo-illumination probe may be inserted into an eye to provide illumination inside the eye during an ophthalmic surgery. Typically, the ophthalmic endo-illumination probe is connected to an optical port of an ophthalmic endo-illumination system to receive light from the ophthalmic endo-illumination system. The ophthalmic endo-illumination system may include a light source that produces light and a condenser that couples the light into an optical fiber of the ophthalmic endo-illumination probe.
During the assembly of the ophthalmic endo-illumination system, the position and tilt of the light beam from the condenser is adjusted until a coupling efficiency of the light beam into the ophthalmic endo-illumination probe connected at the optical port reaches an optimal value. Then, the assembly of the optical port is fixed or immobilized to maintain the coupling position and the coupling efficiency of the light beam into the ophthalmic endo-illumination probe. Nevertheless, various factors may cause the coupling position to move during the assembly process which results in a loss of coupling efficiency.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.